


The Funeral

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Joui War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Joui team on Edo Fights-2020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Funeral




End file.
